pig_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
Petunia Lionson
'Petunia Aurora Lionson '(born February 26, 2003) is a member of the Pigboy Gang who is the sister of Maddie (Lionson) Robinson and the sister-in-law of Ron Robinson. Appearance Petunia has blonde hair, pink shirt, and light blue shorts. She also has blue eyes. Personality Petunia is very nice to all of the Pigboy Gang, including her nephew, Jonathan Robinson. She also is determined to help the gang by fighting super-villains, including FREEZE. Appearances Pigboy's Team Creation Petunia first met Pigboy when she gave him a tip. After the Pigboy Gang was formed, they, along with her grandmother, Rosa Tigers, came to Pigmania. She flew to Pigham Asylum with Plant Alien and Riddle Ninja after the Yenom was locked up in Pigham Asylum. Vending Machines Link fell while trying to get onto Vend-O-Mania. Petunia helped Link by using Plant Alien's UFO to bring him to the roof. The Feline Warrior Petunia came onto Pigboy's virtual box vehicle with Sheik when he tried to escape from Feline Warrior. They landed on a hill when they found Plant Alien and Riddle Ninja. The Great Flood of Pigmania Petunia was on a rowboat with C-3PO, R2-D2, and Riddle Ninja during the flood. Pigboy and the Case of the Missing Sword, Aether Petunia went with the Pigboy Gang to Castle Siege so Pigboy could talk to Ike. She followed the gang to FLOPC's hideout. She took Aether into Plant Alien's UFO so that Ron could bring it back. King Dedede and Kirby Unite Petunia was found as a trophy by Ness. She followed Ness, Luigi, King Dedede, and all the people they found to the Great Maze. Into the Great Maze Petunia followed Pigboy's group when they defeated dark Petunia, one of Tabuu's minions. She took care of Half-calf and Pikachu while Pigboy got the award from the Mayor. Pigboy and Pikachu's Crime Fighting Spree Petunia was with Pigboy when he was training Pikachu to use Quick Attack better. Petunia went to her sister Maddie's wedding. The Mysterious Fireblast Petunia went with Pigboy to the beach when she found a Cloyster telling them about the heatwave that was going throughout the island. They took Pikachu and Greninja with them to find Talonflame and Noivern. She got Cloyster, Koffing, Kling, and Voltorb in four of her Poké Balls. She already had a Torracat and a Cottonee as two of her Pokémon. History of Pigmania Petunia went to the Piglodge to listen to Ron tell the story of Pigmania Island, and Talonflame tell the story of him, Greninja, Noivern, and Hawlucha. She later went to the Pigmania Island Hospital to see her new nephew, Jonathan Ronald Robinson. Galactic Gyms Petunia was in the Star Wars Galaxy Pokémon League. She beat 4-LOM and SuperBlue. She was then beaten by Ash Ketchum. Biography Petunia Aurora Lionson was born February 26, 2003, to Stewart Phillip Lionson and Susan Rosa Tigers Lionson. She looked up to her sister, Maddie, when she was a young girl. She liked to go explore the world with her grandmother, Rosa Tigers. Trivia *Petunia and Maddie both carry blasters for defense. *She is the second youngest of five children. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Ron Robinson's Family Category:Pigboy Gang Category:Pokemon Trainers